Dilemma
by Wamakai
Summary: Hana and Gokudera have an argument with interesting results. This is the first pairing of its kind and I'm pretty rpoud of myself, but please let me know what you think? Many thanks :


**This is a definite crack pairing impaired in one of the fanfics I've read so far and it got me thinking... I love the whole Ryohei and Hana bit and I'll probably have to make this up to them later, but I saw a potential spark here and I am now going to get a fire going.**

**PS: Me and Byakuran are hanging out and we have a truckload of marshmallows, but neither of us like them roasted so no flames please! Muchas gracias!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or locations in this fanfic. I only claim the plot for myself :)**

Gokudera sighed and kicked a stone off the curb. He kept his gaze to the ground as he walked and his shoulders were hunched. He was in a bad mood. He had left Yamamoto and Tsuna walking home together since they had something important to talk about. He really didn't like it when he wasn't around Tsuna. Something important could happen and he wouldn't be around as the Tenth's right-hand man to help!

He growled muttering curses to himself and kicked another rock on the curb.

"Ow!" came a yelp from up ahead and Gokudera raised his head to look. It was Hana, the girl Kyoko was always hanging out with. The Sasagawas' house wasn't so far away so she must have been heading home as well.

"Tch," he said walking past, "Stupid women everywhere," he muttered his mood getting blacker still. Hana stopped and turned around hands on hips.

"Hey, Gokudera! You kicked a rock at me! A gentleman would apologise!"

"Then go and find yourself a gentleman and get him to apologise!" Hana crossed her arms and lifted her nose in the air.

"This is the very reason I'm not interested in children like you. Honestly! You would think they would learn a few manners! No wonder you hang out with no-good Tsuna," she said and started walking away. Gokudera stopped and fisted his hands trying to keep his temper until she mentioned Tsuna.

"What did you just say about the Tenth?" he asked reining in his temper as best he could.

"And what is with this whole tenth business? Tenth what, super-klutz? Tsuna always has been and always will be no-good Tsuna. He can't even pluck up the courage to ask Kyoko-chan out when it's so obvious he likes her..." she said driving the knife in deeper.

That did it. He took a step towards her and she took a step back nearing the wall behind her.

"The Tenth is planning his confession very carefully, not that I'd expect a stupid girl like you to know anything about that! Besides, your fight is with me so leave The Tenth out of it!" He'd backed her up against the wall and she turned slightly frowning at the barrier. She turned back abruptly and snapped even more fiercely.

"I'll include whomever I want in this fight! You hurt me and refused to apologise, you thick headed _**boy**_!"

She raised her face to look at him in defiance. His blazing green-eyed gaze met her fiery brown-eyed one as they both fumed. Then something occurred to Gokudera. If someone were to walk by right then, they would be caught in a compromising situation neither could explain.

"Tch, alright," he said simply and leaned in. He would have a little fun with this. He had just figured out how to win this battle and it only required giving her exactly what she was asking for. He leaned in and she gasped not sure what he was doing. She was up against a wall with Gokudera, one of the monkey-like boys from class keeping her there. His warm breath was tickling her ear making her just that much uncomfortable though, strangely, not in a bad way... What was he going to do?

"I'm sorry," he whispered then slowly pulled away catching her gaze with a lop-sided smile and turned to walk away. A smirk formed on his face, his mood lifting infinitely. Round one to him. Hana let go of a breath she didn't realise she had been holding as she watched him walk away. What had just happened?

…...

It bothered her. Gokudera had affected her and it bothered her. He was one of the stupid little boys in her year. How had he done it? It was impossible that he would have reduced her to this! It had been at least two weeks since that little episode but that time hadn't been enough to keep her thoughts at bay. What was worse (and it was to her utter horror to find out) was that she actually blushed when she looked at him now!

Hana growled into her pillow and buried her face in it. She was sitting on her bed in her room and was squeezing the life out of her pillow, trying, for the umpteenth time to get a certain silver-haired rogue out of her mind once and for all. It was ridiculous really. He wasn't nearly mature enough for her tastes and yet there she was thinking about just how bright his eyes had looked that evening, and how warm his breath had been, and how good he looked up close!

She growled again and fell back onto her bed. It was really silly of her. She didn't like him. She couldn't. It was absurd beyond anything she knew...

She took a deep breath and tried again. It was a futile battle, she knew. Shutting her eyes, she threw a hand over them and gave a frustrated sigh. There had to be some way for her to prove that she had absolutely no feelings for that incompetent, idiotic, stupid, beautiful-eyed, daring, handsome... argh! She was doing it again! She took another deep breath and another idea popped into her head. It made her squirm to think that she had to lower her standards to prove such a simple thing to herself, but she would do it, if only for her precious peace of mind and nothing else.

She glared at her ceiling and strengthened her resolve. She would prove once and for all to herself that there was absolutely nothing in Hayato Gokudera that would or even really should spark anything even remotely pointing towards... whatever direction it was that her errant thoughts had flown in. Tomorrow, she would catch him alone and take care of this once and for all.

…...

It was home room lesson, but the teacher had something important to attend to so he had left instructions for the class to be held in the library. Hana smiled. It was the perfect opportunity to carry out her plan.

As soon as Gokudera stepped out of class (wonder of wonders, he wasn't with Tsuna!), Hana grabbed his hand and dragged him into a little broom closet and then flicked on the light as she locked the door for good measure. Nobody would miss them for a while and before she lost her nerve, she had to do this.

"Hey, what's wrong with y..." he began but didn't quite finish before she had him up against the wall with her lips pressed against his. It took him a second to realise what she was doing, a second more to remember why, and another to decide he rather liked this side of her. It was then that he wrapped his hands around her waist and crushed her to him.

She squeaked at the power of his hold but sighed a moment later letting herself sink into him. She wasn't sure how or when, but her arms made their way around his neck and her fingers climbed into his (surprisingly very soft) silver hair and ran through it as she sighed again. Then he had her against the opposite wall and was kissing her cheek then her neck playing all forms of havoc on her senses...

Then she remembered what she was doing, why and with who.

She pushed against his shoulders very lightly and, with monumental effort, he stopped and stepped back. She raised a hand to her lips and looked into his eyes bewildered. She had liked it! And he had too by the looks of it! Bother it all, she really had fallen for him!

Before he could react, she had opened the door and disappeared through it, heading for the girls' bathroom way down the hall and to the right. Leaning back against the wall, he ran a hand through his hair, remembering the feel of her fingers there and chuckled. So he had really affected her that much! Who knew this would happen from that one incident!

He stood and flicked off the light heading out of the closet on his way to the library. There was plenty he wanted to research before boring old classes began again. Hana probably didn't know it, but round two was definitely hers.

…...

The rest of the day was pure hell having to go through. As if that wasn't bad enough, she'd caught herself staring at him and him looking at her randomly throughout the next week. Hana hadn't counted on her feelings actually taking root, and in such a way too! She was meant to have proved that she didn't really feel anything for him and now, now she couldn't possibly deny it. Not when she had kissed him so passionately responding to him. How had he even taken charge of the situation she had so carefully planned?

Well, maybe not so carefully, but it was still an effort. She sighed mentally and idly flipped the pages in her textbook. Then the bell rang releasing her. She packed up her books and waved to Kyoko who had to go ahead to catch up with her brother since they had something to do together after school. She would be walking home alone that evening with all that on her mind...

The she noticed that there was someone standing in front of her. She looked up to find a pair of familiar green eyes looking down at her.

"W... What do you want?" she asked stumbling slightly over her words. A silver eyebrow tipped up and a slow grin formed on his face.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked straight out. Looking down to hide the rage she felt at her blooming cheeks, she fisted her hands.

"It was nothing. Just ignore it," she said and picked up her bag to push past him. Before she could, however, she felt his fingers wrap around her wrist.

"No. I can't ignore it," he said softly and turned her to face him. She dared to meet his gaze and saw something strange there. He had never looked that calm and resolved before. Then he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. Her bag slipped from her shoulder and onto the floor with a rather heavy thud.

He pulled away and loosened his grip giving her the opportunity to either stay or leave. It had taken him an entire week of brooding to realise what he had felt and what he thought about her; what he wanted from her and what he was willing to give for it.

It all started with that blasted kiss and it hadn't given him rest at all. He couldn't even pay attention to Tsuna and Yamamoto and not even Lambo could get him to react like he normally did. Even they had noticed that something had been bothering him. Everything that happened now was banked on her next action.

She stayed where she was meeting his gaze, not daring to look away. Then he let go of her slowly with a small smile which she returned.

"I'm free on Friday from seven," she said finally as she bent to pick up her bag from the floor. There was no point in hiding it any more, least of all from each other.

He gave a nod and let her walk out before him, wordlessly accepting the invitation to take her out even though it wasn't customary for the woman to suggest they date.

"And if anyone finds out, I will kill you," she said before she disappeared through the door. This was going to be an interesting adventure for sure, he thought to himself as he watched her walk away.


End file.
